1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and particularly to an electrical connector with improved high voltage penetration resisting performance.
2. Description of Related Art
Referring to FIG. 5, a conventional electrical connector comprises an insulating housing 60 defining first and second receiving slots 62 and 64 to receive first and second terminal inserts 70 and 72 therein, respectively. A plurality of terminals 71 and 73 are insert molded with the terminal inserts 70 and 72, respectively. Two board locks 66 are secured to the housing 60 to fix the connector to a printed circuit board. A shield 90 is attached on the housing 60 to shield the housing 60 and the terminals 71 and 73. However, to such a mini-type connector, a minimum distance between a top wall 92 of the shield 90 and exposed arcuate portions 71a of the terminals 71 is only about 0.3 mm which does not fit the industry standard (not less than 2.5 mm). It is well known that a good performance in resisting high voltage penetration is essential to the reliability of the connector. However, such a conventional design is apt to cause electrical current flowing from the shield 90 to the terminals 71 when a high voltage (1500 V) is applied to the shield 90, resulting in a failure of the connector. To resolve the problem, the shield is relocated to be far away from the terminals to increase the distance therebetween. However, this causes the connector to be too bulky to be accepted by the industry.
Accordingly, the object of the present invention is to provide an electrical connector having improved high voltage penetration resisting performance.
To fulfill the above-mentioned object, an electrical connector of the present invention comprises an insulating housing and a shield having a top wall shielding a top surface of the housing. The housing defines first and second receiving slots receiving first and second terminal inserts therein, respectively. A plurality of first and second terminals are insert molded with the first and second terminal inserts, respectively. The terminals include contact portions, solder portions and arcuate portions between the contact portions and the solder portions. The arcuate portions of the terminals are directly exposed to the top wall of the shield. The top wall of the shield defines an opening at a position below which the arcuate portions of the terminals are arranged, thereby increasing a minimum distance between the top wall of the shield and the arcuate portions of the terminals to prevent the terminals from being damaged by high electrostatic charge.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description of the preferred embodiment when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.